


После свадьбы

by Anatolia



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Breakup, F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, Strapless Dildo, emotional coping, married Alec AU, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatolia/pseuds/Anatolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже Клэри фыркала, глядя на весь этот спектакль. Да, её могло и не переть от женского пола. Но когда Лидка с лозунгом «тут только мы, девочки» встащила юбку до пояса и стала подтягивать свои и так безупречно сидящие колготки, Клэри просто откровенно заржала.<br/>Изабель бы рада была посмеяться тоже. Но задница Лиды Брэнвелл, обтянутая блестящими велюровыми колготками, совершенно лишала её силы воли. Она постучала костяшками по зубам, силясь успокоиться. Ага, конечно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	После свадьбы

День посвящения — Día de la devoción, полуангелы праздновали ежегодно. Четырнадцатого июля на главной площади Аликанте собирался весь Идрис. Дата была знаменательной — в этот день отряды первых рыцарей-крестоносцев, взяв Никею и Антиохию, осадили Иерусалим. И тогда же, милостью Разиэля, на свет появился первый сумеречный охотник.  
Нефилимы, достигшие пятнадцати лет, в День Посвящения торжественно признавались полноправными членами общества. Прабабка Ампаро, когда еще была жива, очень хотела попасть на совершеннолетие Изабель. «Ох, поглядеть бы хоть краешком глаза», - говорила та, вздыхая.  
Ампаро Соледад застала бомбардировки «Кондора» и осаду Гандесы, битву на реке Эбро и массовые расстрелы франкистов. Но пятнадцатилетие внучки ей увидеть было не суждено. Когда её провожали в последний путь, Изабель едва исполнилось четырнадцать. Она очень горевала по своей бабке. В качестве утешения мать решила взять её в Аликанте. Алек и Джейс как раз должны были стать парабатай (к неимоверному счастью Алека).  
Тогда они, кажется, и увиделись с Лидией в первый раз.  
Её родители немного опоздали на церемонию. И Изабель пришлось немного потесниться на скамье, чтобы дать место дочке Брэнвеллов. Мать рассказала заранее, кто есть кто — чтобы Иззи тоже знала всех видных людей города.  
У Лидки тогда были две толстые золотистые косы, дважды перехваченные сзади белой лентой. Изабель скосила на неё глаза — просто из любопытства. Лидия сидела с выпрямленной спиной, сложив руки на коленях, и глядела исключительно прямо перед собой. Её губы были подкрашены поблескивающим нежно-розовым, почти незаметно. Гладкие ногти покрыты прозрачным лаком. Блузка Лидии была застёгнута до самой последней перламутровой пуговицы, до горла, а бретельки кружевного лифчика смутно просвечивали.  
Всё, что в Изабель было ярким, тёмным, резко очерченным, у Лидии Брэнвелл нежно переливалось (как ступенчатая внутренность морской раковины). Изабель смотрела, как мерно вздымается её грудь, чувствуя, как сбивается собственное дыхание.  
Мариз ткнула локтем в бок, а потом, видя, что дочь не слушается, взяла за подбородок.  
\- Да где ты витаешь, Иззи? Смотри, тебе же через год там стоять. Не интересно, что ли?  
Она честно терпела, уныло глядя на помост, где нефилимы в венках из белых лилий толпились в границах двух пылающих кругов. А когда не выдержала и повернула голову — вздрогнула. Потому что Лида Брэнвелл увлечённо её рассматривала. С улыбкой, кокетливо глядя исподлобья...  
В фас её лицо было совсем каким-то нереальным — Иззи прикусила губу, уговаривая себя не пялиться. Но Лидия придвинулась, прислонившись к ней плечом в белоснежном рукаве-фонарике. Осторожно прикоснулась к волосам и завела одну тёмную волнистую прядь назад. Изабель сидела, не шелохнувшись, сдвинув подрагивающие колени. Совершенно не понимая, что с ней такое творится.  
\- Ты Изабель Лайтвуд? У тебя ещё два брата — Александр и Джонатан? - выдохнула Лидия ей на ухо.  
Иззи аж спину выгнуло, вжимая лопатками в жёсткую скамью. У неё болезненно ныла грудь — как никогда раньше.  
\- Ага... Вон они, слева, видишь? Во втором круге. Алек тот лохматый и длинный.  
\- Мм, - ответила Брэнвелл, даже не подумав посмотреть на сцену. Вместо этого Лидия внимательно изучала подвеску с розовым кварцем у Изабель между ключиц.  
Иззи склонилась к ней, словно желая ещё что-то сказать. Но вместо этого ткнулась губами в шею рядом с золотистым пушком — и тут же отдёрнулась в ужасе.  
Зажмурившись, она решила до конца сидеть так — пока не пройдет эта неведомая херня.  
Какое-то время ничего не происходило — даже мать её не дёргала — как оказалось, глядя на Алека с Джейсом, стоящих в центре ритуального огненного круга. Алек, морщась от сочувствия, выводил под рёбрами своего парабатай ветвистую руну. Но потом руки что-то коснулось. Изабель моргнула и увидела, что Лидия трогает её кончиками холодных пальцев.  
\- Ли... дия. Чего ты? - беспомощно спросила она шёпотом. - Зачем?  
\- Не знаю, - сказала ей на ухо та. - А ты зачем?  
\- Изабель! - злобно прошипела рядом мать. - Посмотрела бы лучше, это же раз в жизни бывает!  
\- Лида, - пробасил рядом мистер Брэнвелл. - Какой пример ты подаешь, дочка?  
Пришлось сидеть тихо и вести себя очень прилично. Но Иззи все равно не слышала ни слова из того, что говорили с помоста. Может, потому, что крепко держала за руку Лидку Брэнвелл — и та совсем даже не вырывалась. Их ладони были приклеены друг к другу, и Иззи было плевать на всё, на всё — лишь бы это не отнимали.

***

Когда Изабель было плохо, она имела привычку сидеть в темноте и слушать песни на испанском. Что-то совсем из детства, когда прабабка Ампаро пела ей дребезжащим голосом, не попадая в тон.  
Песня времён гражданской войны, сочинённая республиканцами, сейчас была особенно в тему. «Если хочешь написать мне», - пелось там, - «ты знаешь мой адрес. Это перед Гандесой, на первой линии обороны...»  
Изабель подпевала едва слышно, обеими руками утирая с лица слёзы. Огненное послание, скомканное и лежащее перед ней на столе, освещало голые колени. Прошло уже много времени — буквы постепенно затухали, по краям покрываясь корочкой гари.  
Лидия тоже знала, куда ей следует написать.  
Изабель не разговаривала с ней уже четыре месяца. Не желая думать о той, что недрогнувшей рукой вывела на запястье Алека брачную руну. Но «девочка Брэнвелл», как называл её отец, с детства была очень амбициозна. А тут глупый, запутавшийся Алек со своим предложением... Конечно, Лидия не упустила такой шанс.  
Она и Лида не были как Хелен Блэкторн и Айлин Пенхаллоу (их ровесницы, между прочим). Если бы её, как Хелен, сослали на остров Врангеля — хрена с два Лидия бы последовала туда за ней. Они даже не заговаривали ни о каком эквиваленте свадьбы. Ведь однополые союзы не одобрялись Конклавом, а Лида Брэнвелл была всецело за порядок и закон.  
Изабель мутило, когда она думала о том, чем молодожёны занимаются в своей спальне. С Алека бы сталось «выполнять свой долг» — думая при этом о Магнусе, конечно.  
Он мог уходить от разговоров. Но Изабель знала его всю жизнь. И видела, как дёргается алеков кадык, когда Бейн разговаривает с ним о делах. То, что брат стал главой Института, не помогало. Им теперь приходилось общаться напрямую — при свидетелях, и Алеку было просто необходимо держать лицо. Иззи не представляла, как это это выдерживает.

***

Расправив записку, Изабель перечитала — в десятый уже раз, наверное:

**«Пожалуйста, будь снова со мной. Приходи, когда захочешь. Я приму всё, что ты дашь.  
Л.»**

Она не хотела приходить. Пялить жену своего брата нехорошо — даже если об этом нет официального упоминания в своде законов. Но это было даже не самое худшее... Желание заботиться, оберегать и защищать — все это уродливо мутировало после того, что сделала с ними Лидия.  
Теперь её хотелось мучить, доводить до слёз. Делать больно.  
Изабель боялась подумать, что будет, если они останутся наедине. Ведь она всё ещё желала эту блондинистую правильную дуру... Просил ли её Алек одевать чёрный парик с цветными прядями? То, в какой позе они занимались сексом, Изабель представляла даже слишком отчётливо.  
Иззи даже не думала, что однажды в ней будет столько злобы. Но то, что сотворили Лидия и Алек, разрушило жизнь и им с Бейном тоже. И судя по сочувственным взглядам, которые бросал на неё Магнус, ему было так же хреново.

***

Иззи очень хотелось быть, как Магнус Бейн. Тот полностью игнорировал попытки Алека заговорить о чем-то личном, не боялся подходить к нему близко. Не менялся в лице, когда тот упоминал свою жену. Но откуда ей было иметь выдержку, как у бессмертного мага?  
Лидия не отрывала от нее взгляда все утро — за столом, когда вся семья завтракала. Потом, когда они прибирались и Иззи ставила тарелки в посудомойку. Это было так неловко — ведь Клэри, которая всё-всё знала, сидела тут же. Поглядывала на них, задумчиво полируя пилкой с пандами торцы ногтей.  
Они с Лидией словно застыли обе, переглядываясь, и до Клэри дошло:  
\- Оке-ей. Общайтесь, так и быть.  
Дверь кухни она плотно закрыла за собой — и Иззи была ей благодарна. То, что она собиралась сделать, точно было аморальным. Она ведь даже не знала, сможет ли вообще остановиться.  
Лидия смотрела на неё большими влажными глазами и терпеливо ждала, не шелохнувшись.  
\- Молчи, - попросила Иззи.- Молчи, поняла? Не хочу ничего слышать. Чтоб ни звука.  
Та закивала — торопливо, закусив нижнюю губу. Прислонившись спиной к стене и крупно сглатывая.  
Изабель медленно подошла. Она так давно не позволяла себе даже задерживаться взглядом на этой поганке, что сейчас просто смотреть было мало. Она сама не поняла, как прижала её бедрами к стенке, обеими руками сжимая груди через тонкую майку. Лифчика на Лидке не было, и от ощущения упругого и горячего в ладонях, от её торчащих сосков Изабель так накрыло, что дальше думать было невозможно.  
Она поклялась себе, что не будет целовать — больше никогда, ни за что. Поэтому Иззи задрала ей майку до шеи, взяв покрасневшую пику соска в рот. Та вскинулась так, будто к ней четыре месяца никто не прикасался. Будто Алек её вообще не трогал.  
Французская коса растрепалась, и из неё по бокам выбились светлые пряди. Скулы у Лидии горели — той особенной малиновой краской, которая бывает только у блондинок. Изабель уже ничего не соображала — она сосала ей груди, налитые, твёрдые, а потом дёрнула за бечёвку на домашних шортах в мелкий цветочек.  
Когда она просунула ей руку между ног, Лидка тут же прижала её своей поверх тонкой вискозы. Она молчала, но её глаза умоляли. Изабель смутно подумала, что хорошо бы сейчас взять и вытолкать её из кухни.  
Но... белые хлопковые трусы у Лидии были мокрыми насквозь, и её распухшие губы вылезали за границы узкой перемычки. У Изабель пересохло во рту. Непослушными руками она вынула из заднего кармана джинсов большую пушистую резинку. Привычным движением стянула волосы в хвост, закрутила на затылке, чтобы не мешали.  
Лидия — вся красная, аж до пятен на шее, с закрытыми глазами тёрлась о свою же ладонь. Не могла больше терпеть.  
Когда она встала на колени, прямо на твёрдую кафельную плитку, и сдёрнула с неё дурацкие шорты, Лидия всхлипнула. Её рука вцепилась прямо в этот накрученный хвост и Иззи вжали лицом, губами, во влажное и солёное. У Брэнвелл дрожали бёдра — неконтролируемо, её всю просто трясло от нервов и напряжённого ожидания.  
Лидка так текла, что её трусы просто приклеились к набухшим складкам, не скрывая вообще ничего. Изабель лизнула чётко выступающий клитор и она вскрикнула. Сдерживаться теперь не имело смысла. Иззи хотелось её выебать, очень.  
Сдернув с неё и трусы тоже, она на минуту зависла, созерцая узкую золотистую полоску на лобке. Значит, Лидия до сих пор выбривала её... как раньше. Мысль о том, что этого места касался Алек, взбесила просто до стиснутых зубов.  
Она засунула в Лидку сразу три сложенных пальца. У неё внутри всё было скользким от смазки. Когда Иззи случайно задела изнанку бедра, там тоже было липко. Приникнув поцелуем к её клитору, где явственно бился пульс, Иззи стала долбиться в одно место — без всякой жалости. Лёгкие, скользящие прикосновения языка... Лидия зажала себе рот, сама насаживаясь на её руку.  
В конце она сильно и продолжительно стиснула. Изабель глубоко вдохнула — она совсем отвыкла от этого упоительного запаха. Аромат назывался «Только что оттраханная Лидия Брэнвелл». Когда-то он был у неё в фаворитах.  
Сейчас уже нет. Это была... просто уступка себе. Один раз.  
Изабель встала, кривясь от того, как теперь ныли колени. Лидия протянула к ней руку во вполне понятном жесте... Но она покачала головой. Вытерла губы тыльной стороной ладони. Её тело словно окаменело, доведённое почти до самой разрядки. Иззи хотелось наказать себя — она не должна была трогать жену Алека.  
Лидия поймала её взгляд и отвела глаза, смаргивая слёзы. На десять минут они могли забыться и сделать вид, что всё ещё любят друг друга. А дальше приходилось возвращаться в реальность.

***

Это было хоть и слабое, но всё же утешение. Выдержка Верховного мага Бруклина оказалась на деле не лучше, чем у неё. Потому что Алек к завтраку вышел с шеей в засосах, неумело замазанных стащенным у кого-то из них тональным. Брату и слова никто не сказал — но он все понял сам по паузам и красноречивым взглядам. Запаниковал, дёргая коленом и часто облизывая сухие губы.  
Если Иззи что-то понимала, для Магнуса эти засосы были способом передать им всем привет. Алек ведь наверняка просил, чтобы без явных следов. Но как можно противиться тому, чего так хочет и просит твоё тело? Она даже не сомневалась, что братец сам и подставлялся.  
Лидия сидела, опустив глаза, не глядя ни на кого. Алек нервно оглядел всех по очереди — понял, наверное, что нужно было тщательнее растушёвывать. Но, не увидев на лицах явного осуждения, тоже притих и стал пить кофе.  
Изабель нечаянно встретилась взглядом с Клэри. Та только закатила глаза. Джейс напротив неё старательно делал вид, что слепой, и шея Алека не является пятнистым воплощением адюльтера. Мать с отцом вообще избегали смотреть туда, где сидел их взрослый, женатый сын и его законная половина. Иногда Изабель думала, что даже непреклонная Мариз Лайтвуд уже жалеет об этом скоропалительном решении.

***

Она не собиралась, правда не собиралась это повторять. Или делать привычкой. Но когда заметила на ногах у Лидии поблескивающие белые колготки, то зажала себе рукой рот. Если это не была наглая и бесстыдная провокация, то она вообще не знала Лиду Брэнвелл.  
Они иногда делали это раньше, имея один и тот же набор кинков. Плотные колготки выглядели на стройных ногах Лидии очень соблазнительно. Изабель любила трахать её, проделав возле шва узкую дырку.  
Она пыталась не смотреть, отвлекаться на разговоры с Клэри и мамой. Но Лидия под столом со стуком сбросила туфлю и своей обтянутой колготками шелковистой ступней стала трогать её голую ногу.  
Изабель могла одной фразой поставить нахалку на место. Но суть была в том, что ей сейчас хотелось совсем другого. Лидка напротив нервно обкусывала лоскутки кожи с губ, совсем не уверенная в произведённом эффекте. Со времени инцидента в кухне прошло уже три недели. И Изабель даже близко не подходила — боялась, что снова сорвётся. Она не знала наверняка, что стукнет в голову Алеку, если тот увидит...  
Иззи не хватило даже до вечера — полные нескрываемого вожделения взгляды бывшей было очень сложно не замечать. Да, Лидия дразнилась — но ведь и сама очень сильно хотела. Иначе бы не охуела настолько, чтобы разводить прямо при всех — сегодня, когда Алек был в Идрисе по делам.... Даже Клэри фыркала, глядя на весь этот спектакль. Да, её могло и не переть от женского пола. Но когда Лидка с лозунгом «тут только мы, девочки» встащила юбку до пояса и стала подтягивать свои и так безупречно сидящие колготки, Клэри просто откровенно заржала.  
Изабель бы рада была посмеяться тоже. Но задница Лиды Брэнвелл, обтянутая блестящими велюровыми колготками, совершенно лишала её силы воли. Она постучала костяшками по зубам, силясь успокоиться. Ага, конечно.  
В результате все равно улучила момент, взяла сидящую в кресле Лидию рукой под горло и сказала:  
\- У тебя, в час ночи. Чтоб лежала лицом вниз.  
Судя по всему, Лида уже провела в фантазиях об этом достаточно — ибо страдальчески поёрзала, прикрыв веки в дымке изумрудных смоки-айс. Она не говорила ни слова, как Изабель её и просила. Но от этого всё становилось только хуже. Ведь язык тела не лгал, и Иззи прекрасно видела, как Лидия тоскует по прежнему.

***

Это было чистой воды самооправдание. Но Изабель очень желала Алеку этой ночью быть не в Идрисе. А например, на Генри-стрит, обниматься с Магнусом. Или терпеть анальное наказание за свои не совсем верные жизненные решения. Не суть важно. Иззи надеялась, что великий и ужасный Магнус Бейн когда-нибудь простит своего трусоватого Александра. И, может, даже примет обратно.  
Сама она вполне понимала, что простить Лидию Брэнвелл не в состоянии. Ведь Лидка не запуталась, как некоторые туповатые братья. Нет, она сознательно предпочла власть и положение тому, что было между ними. И о готовящейся свадьбе Изабель узнала не от неё, а от матери. Мариз ничуть не смутило, что её девушка решила стать женой Алека — в маминых глазах это было отличным апгрейдом. Только вот никто не дал себе труда представить, как они все вместе будут жить...  
По длинному коридору до спальни Лидии она прокралась босиком, неслышно ступая. На ней была только короткая шёлковая сорочка — лиловая, на тонких бретельках. В руке покачивался увесистый двойной страпон — каким-то чудом Иззи в порыве злости не выкинула его вместе с остальными их игрушками. Натыкаться взглядом на эту коробку под кроватью и понимать что больше никогда, не с ней — от этого хотелось реветь навзрыд...  
Не стучась, на повернула ручку незапертой двери и вошла. Чтобы тут же замереть на пороге.  
Спальня была освещена только приглушённым светом бра у изголовья кровати. Она была застелена пушистым серым покрывалом из тонко выделанной шерсти. На этом фоне тело Лидии было таким белым, что аж светилось в полутьме, украшенное чернильными разводами рун. Распущенные, ровно подрезанные волосы покрывали плечи. Как её и просили, та лежала лицом вниз. Резинка белых колготок немного натягивалась там, где спину пересекала дорожка хребта.  
Заслышав звук открываемой двери, та вздрогнула.  
Иззи поглядела на свой страпон и вздохнула. Ей хотелось как-то... отомстить. Например, взять и отпялить нежную Лиду в зад, как она не привыкла.  
\- А если в задницу? - хрипло спросила она.  
Перекинув тяжёлую массу волос вперёд, Лидия прижалась щекой к покрывалу. Уперлась в него коленями, приподнимая попу, откровенно подставляясь.  
Изабель влезла на кровать, встала коленями между её. Погладила обоими руками сквозь колготки — как сегодня весь день хотелось. Лидия не прекословила, позволяя ласкать себя — круглый и сочный зад, гладкую изнанку бёдер, симметричные западинки в паху. Изабель любила её тело и скучала по нему...  
\- И что, не будешь возражать? - шлёпнула она Лидку ярко-фиолетовым упругим страпоном. Поводила немного там, где плоский шов соединял половинки колготок.  
Лидия судорожно выдохнула, и, чуть подавшись назад, сама потерлась о силиконовый член.  
\- Бедная моя девочка, - погладила её по волосам Изабель, забывшись.  
Та стала совсем тихой — только её лопатки слегка вздрагивали.  
Склонившись над ней, Иззи отвела волосы и от лица и длинно лизнула Лидию через колготки. Языком проводя между немного прижатых полиэстером складок. Лидия томительно вздыхала и терпела это издевательство — ей хотелось большего. Пятно на ластовице расползлось вширь. Зацепившись ногтями, Изабель с усилием прорвала сплетение блестящих нитей, и от разрыва вниз побежали сразу три тонких стрелки. Расширила дырку ещё чуть-чуть, чтобы видеть её всю...  
Приподнять ночную сорочку и всунуть в себя короткий конец страпона было очень легко. Как и всегда с Лидией, она кошмарно текла ещё до первого прикосновения. Взяв Лидку за бедра, Изабель въехала в неё — прямо сразу на все восемь дюймов. Застыла так, давая привыкнуть к заполненности и тяжести массивной игрушки внутри.  
Лида на ней конвульсивно сжималась — она потрогала. Их тела все ещё были настроены в унисон, Лидка её хотела. От этого вдруг стало так хорошо... Иззи начала двигаться — сначала несильно, ощущая, как её конец страпона с каждым толчком давит изнутри. Ребристый край игрушки, прилегающий к лобку, тёрся прямо по клитору, усиливая ощущения в разы.  
Лидия под ней громко стонала, уткнувшись лбом в скрещенные руки. Её сведённая судорогой ступня касалась Изабель под коленом. Когда толчки стали глубже и сильнее, та стала охать — так сладко надеваясь ей на искусственный хер, что Изабель и сама уже не могла сдержаться.  
\- Да... Вот так, - задвинула она Лидии по самое основание. - Нравится? Хочу тебя видеть. Ну, повернись...  
Осторожно вынув из неё игрушку, Иззи помогла перевернуться на спину. Быстро стащила с себя сорочку — чтобы не закрывала вид. Ей всегда нравилось смотреть, как дилдо входит в Лидку по самое толстое основание — и словно нехотя показывается снова, блестя до самой рукоятки.  
Лидия тут же взяла себя под коленями, прижимая их к груди. Она любила, чтобы Изабель доставала до самой матки — и так кончала сильней всего. Её набухшие и раскрытые губы сквозь проделанную дыру выглядели так, что у Изабель живот болел от возбуждения.  
Смотреть ей в лицо и трахать было... пронзительно прекрасно. Даже сейчас, несмотря ни на что. Сжав её ноги чуть выше лодыжек, Иззи взяла такой темп, что сама уже задыхалась с полуоткрытым ртом. Загнутый толстый конец страпона так правильно упирался внутри с каждым толчком... Лидия со сведёнными бровями уже сама двигалась навстречу.  
Даже не зная, что на неё вдруг нашло, Иззи легла на неё. Прижавшись грудью к голой груди — и охренев от силы этого ощущения. Её волосы рассыпались и закрыли тёмными волнами лицо Лидии. Вот так, дыша друг другом, еле-еле двигаясь (потому что и так уже почти) они обе кончили — беззвучно.  
Они лежали лицом к лицу — уже откинув жаркие и липнущие к коже волосы в стороны. И вот тогда до Изабель дошло. Она, оказывается, была готова идти на значительные уступки. Потому что вот это, что между ними ещё сохранилось, стоило того.  
Наверное, Магнус чувствовал себя примерно также — и потому разрешал Алеку вторые, третьи и десятые попытки.  
\- Эли, не уходи. Пожалуйста, - разлепив губы, попросила Лидия. - Я жалею каждый день. Я такая... идиотка безмозглая.  
\- Мгм, - перекинула поперёк неё руку Изабель. И потом лежала, засыпая и улыбаясь в лидкино плечо. Забытый страпон валялся подле кровати.

***

Día de la devoción в этом году выдался очень жарким. Иззи одела голубое льняное платье в пол, украсив причёску незабудками. Клэри, с которой они тусовались вместе, была в майке и леггинсах цвета хаки. От природы хорошо сложенные, нефилимы никогда не стеснялись своих тел — а потому вокруг было много полуголых охотников, покрытых вязью рун. Клэри стреляла глазами по сторонам. Она теперь была совершенно свободной женщиной — Джейс же избегал её, отказываясь что-либо обсуждать и идти на компромиссы. Страх инцеста оказался сильнее влечения и привязанности.  
Алек с женой и родители сидели неподалёку, на террасе летнего кафе. Общались с занудными знакомыми Мариз, половина которых наверняка была в Круге. Изабель была ужасно рада, что её туда не потащили.  
\- Иззи, - склонилась к ней Клэри, - смотри, вон тот тип глаз с тебя не сводит.  
Медленно повернувшись, Изабель увидела незнакомого фэйри — его заострённые уши не оставляли в этом никаких сомнений. Но в этот день на главной площади было место всем — не только нефилимам. Иззи никогда раньше не была лично знакома с кем-то из фэйри — мать вечно внушала, что они не заслуживают доверия. Вот и сейчас опасливо отвела взгляд — вдалбливаемый с детства запрет работал и в отсутствие Мариз.  
Но скоро любопытство взяло верх. Они то и дело встречались взглядом... На него было очень трудно не смотреть. Его тёмные волосы дымными ручьями текли по обеим сторонам лица. Нос с горбинкой, прозрачные зеленоватые глаза — только сейчас Иззи поняла, что такое пресловутое «очарование фэйри». Он был обнажён до пояса — не считая накидки, сплетённой из побегов плюща. Его кожа была словно сияла изнутри — с пурпурными и лиловыми отблесками на высоких скулах и ключицах.  
Казалось кощунственным даже думать о прикосновениях. Да и кто бы ей позволил? Изабель знала, что существа нижнего мира не любят и избегают чванливых сумеречных охотников, возомнивших себя высшей расой...  
Но почему тогда фэйри ей улыбался? Почему проталкивался сквозь толпу — к ней, с руной ангельской силы, видной в глубоком вырезе платья?  
Иззи обернулась на Клэри — но та только усмехнулась, выразительно приподняв бровь. У неё, вообще выросшей среди примитивных, не было этой манеры делить всё на верхний и нижний мир.  
Фрейри подошёл — вблизи он оказался еще лучше, и у Изабель вспотела шея под тяжёлым узлом волос.  
\- Кларисса Фэйрчайлд, - церемонно поклонился он сначала Клэри. - Я Мелиорн, рыцарь королевы Фей. А вы, моя прекрасная леди? - протянул он руку. Спрашивая только формально — в Идрисе дочь Мариз и Роберта знали все.  
Иззи прикрыла глаза — её никто не называл «прекрасной леди». Даже в шутку...  
\- Изабель Лайтвуд, - сглотнула она.  
Его пожатие оказалось крепким, а после фэйри поднёс её руку к губам и поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони. Чувственно и влажно, соблазняя. Кто ещё стал бы обращаться с ней так...  
\- Могу я составить вам компанию? - склонил голову Мелиорн. - Вижу, вы одни, без спутников.  
\- О, Иззи! Вон там моя знакомая! Сто лет не общались! - широко улыбнулась Клэри и, махнув рукой на прощание, боком проскользнула меж розоволосой нимфой и винторогим сатиром. Мотающийся рыжий хвост скоро скрылся из виду.  
Ей было уже не четырнадцать, и потому Изабель понимала, что происходит. Мелиорн поглядывал на неё искоса, стоя рядом. Его мускулистая грудь была непривычно голой, без единой руны. Изабель очень хотелось потрогать. Ещё у рыцаря-фэйри была метка на левой щеке — зелёное перо.  
\- Вижу, вы не похожи на остальных Лайтвудов, моя леди, - склонился он к уху. - Не желаете покинуть это людное место? Мы могли бы погулять у Озера Лин — там много тенистых уголков.  
Изабель кивнула, почти не раздумывая.  
Через год после свадьбы Алека она уже не чувствовала себя бывшей девушкой Лидии Брэнвелл.  
Лидия так ничего и не сделала со своим фальшивым браком — ей было удобно оставаться миссис Лайтвуд. Стоять во главе Нью-Йоркского Института, как её знаменитый предок, Генри. Про Алека так даже думать было противно. Магнус при встречах отмораживался, делая вид, что у неё вообще нет старшего брата.  
О Мариз можно было не беспокоиться — та всё равно никогда не принимала её всерьёз.  
Мелиорн заглянул в глаза:  
\- Знаешь, я не чистокровный фэйри, и способен лгать. Но тебе, Вечерняя Звезда — не стану.  
Она улыбнулась смущённо и радостно, потёрла кончик носа. И лишь когда Мелиорн взял её за руку, чтобы увести, Иззи заметила Лидию.  
Та стояла возле белой решётки террасы и смотрела прямо на них, сжав губы в узкую полоску. Зная её, Иззи могла примерно представить, что будет дальше. Но Клэри сказала, что она заслуживает нормальных человеческих отношений, без измен и предательства. И Изабель собиралась попробовать.


End file.
